Back In Jersey
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: Because no matter what happened in her life. Her heart was broken on the floor, next to a busted picture frame in New Jersey. And that, she would never get back. Never.


**Story Title: Back In Jersey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show House, M.D nor Jesse Spencer or Jennifer Morrison. However, If I did I would have mad Cameron get pregnant and her and Chase never split up.**

_Summery: The computer screen went off with a flash of red lights and a soft alarm. Lisbon walked over to _

_Van Pelt and rose an eyebrow "What is it?" She asked. Van Pelt lifted her head up at her "The FBI found _

_a finger print in a murder and kidnapping case that belongs to-._

**Couples In Story: Robert/Allison**

**Chapter One: Driving In The Freezing Rain.**

**New Jersey**

**10:00 PM.**

Dr. Robert Chase had just gotten off his ER shift for today. House was at home probably having sex with Cuddy- Again. Taub probably drinking or reading. Foreman doing work or paper work for the hospital and team and the new doctor, Martha was probably at home crying her heart out to her mother or sister. Or best friend.

Chase, well Chase was on his way home. To his big empty apartment. Sure, he seem to look like he had gotten over Allison but he wasn't. He didn't think he ever would be. She was the woman he loved. And he probably would always love her. When he was dead 50 years from now, He'd still love the blue eyed woman.

Chase's broken hearted green blue eyes stared out the front window of his silver Ford car. Rain mixed with snow; Freezing rain. Fell on the hood of his car. It splashed in huge ass drops on his windows. He sighed and turned the radio on, trying to get his mind off her blue eyes, her dyed blonde hair and her amazing laugh that lit a room up.

He turned it to a country station, not really caring about the music lyrics. He just wanted something to fill the silent air of the car.

A song came on and the lyrics almost broke the poor Aussie's heart as it hit him hard- It reminded him of Allison.

Lyrics filled the car.

_She's as pretty as a picture._

_Every bit as funny as she is smart._

_Got a smile that will hold you together._

_And a touch that will tear you apart._

Chase's eyes formed hot wet tears fresh. A sob sigh filled the car.

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine._

_When she's gone the world goes dark._

_Yeah, she's heavens on eyes._

_But she's hell on the heart._

He could still remember what she told him the night she packed that bag and left. Tears rolling down her own cheeks.

_Late 2009._

_Chase Apartment._

Chase stood, changing after a shower. He pulled a shirt on and pants and then she came around the corner from the kitchen. He saw it. Her face already red from crying. He stood up off the bed, dropping the towel he used to dry his golden blond hair with.

Cameron stood before Chase, her eyes glued to the floor. He sucked in a breath "Alli-" He shook her head.

"Ch-Robert. I-I can't. This is too much for me. We've only been married months- Months! Normal couples don't help hide the fact their husband killed someone! It's not normal Robert. I want _normal._" She half said half whispered.

Chase's hand flew to her shoulders, making her look him in the eyes. "It will be okay Alli. I will be." he said.

The blonde doctor shook her head no "No, No it won't be okay Robert. I- I don't want to do this anymore. I can't I just- I can't. I'll be on a plane tonight. I'll have my cell on me. Call me. Anytime, anywhere. We need to discuss some things. But not now, Robert. Not now." She said.

Cameron turned away, suit case in hand. She pulled the handle up and wheeled it around to the front door. She set it down and walked back over to the shocked doctor she was married to. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Long and hard. She pulled back, breathless. "I'll always love you." She whispered, leaning her head on his.

Cameron turned to leave, placing her wedding ring on the coffee table, Where she knocked a photo of her and Chase on the day they got married. Her dressed all in white and him in his gray suit. She stood, paused and turned back to look at him once more before leaving her life behind her. Months from now she would be Allison Cameron again. And she wouldn't be married. But that hole in her heart shall remain. She left the apartment she shared with her husband- Soon to be ex-husband and got in that taxi and went to the airport and left Princeton, New Jersey. She was leaving everything to knew. Goodbye, Life.

**New Jersey**

**Present Day**

**10:02 PM.**

The song ended as he pulled into the driveway. He got out, locked the car doors and went inside his apartment he used to share with his ex-wife Allison. He sucked in a deep breath and sat on the couch before picking the phone up and dialing her number after all these months. He grinned a bit.

Chase sighed a little and took a deep sharp breath as her voice mail picked up. "Al-Cameron. It's me, Chase. Listen I just- I have no damn idea why I'm calling by here it goes. I miss you. I love you. I'll never stop loving you. Because Cameron, your heavens on the eyes. But hell on the heart. And Cameron, It's Tuesday." He said. He pressed end call and hung his phone up on the hook.

**Chicago**

**The Next Day**

**Saint Wales Hospital**

**8:00 AM.**

Cameron pulled her cell out in the locker room to check her messages at home. One from her mother, one from her friend in Jersey and one from- Chase? She listen to it and her heart filled with joy and also pain. Memories pooled into her mind and fell down into her heart, swirling around this tears formed in her eyes. A co-worker of hers walked in "Cameron, We got a six car pile up on the highway. All hands on desk- Hey something wrong?" The female doctor asked her friend.

Cameron turned her cell off, not caring to delete the message from her ex-husband Robert Chase. She stood up, smoothing her green scrubs off as she shut her locker door after putting her cell phone in it. She shook her head no.

Cameron sighed a little "No, Nothing is wrong Casey. Just realized I let my heart somewhere else today." She said.

Her friend laughed a bit, confused. "What?" She asked.

Cameron smiled a fake cheap smile. "I left it somewhere far away." She said.

She laughed "Okay, silly. Where did you leave your heart?" She asked as she walked out of the locker room.

Cameron let a couple tears fall down her warm rose colored pale white cheeks and looked down at her feet before up and started to walk out of the locker room. "I let it in New Jersey, broken on the floor with a picture frame." She said softly.

Cameron walked out of the locker room and turned around for a second before whispering again to herself "I left it in New Jersey. Along with my life." She said.

She walked out and went to the ER, Leaving her old life behind her- No matter how much it hurt.

Because no matter what happened in her life. Her heart was broken on the floor, next to a busted picture frame in New Jersey. And that, she would never get back. Never.

**AN: Okay, I heard a song and just had to write this story for Chase and Cameron to it. The point of the broken heart, photo frame and leaving her life behind deal is that when she let Chase, She left her heart in New Jersey. And her "life" was her wedding ring which fell to the floor next to a broken picture frame. Reviews. **


End file.
